In a rotating electric machine, coils of respective phases are electrically connected separately to an external power supply by power lines, in such a manner that electric power is supplied to the coils of respective phases from the external power supply. JP-A-2017-79528 discloses a connection component where linear conductors corresponding to coils of respective phases are integrally connected by a resin molded portion. In addition, a terminal portion fastened to a terminal block has a crimp terminal and the linear conductors of the same phase are caulked and joined.
However, in the configuration of JP-A-2017-79528, it is difficult to position the linear conductor when molding the resin molded portion, whereby a manufacturing process becomes complicated and the joining quality is difficult to stabilize. Also, after assembling to the rotating electric machine, the linear conductor is liable to bend and deform due to vibration or the like, and thus it is difficult to secure durability. Furthermore, when the coils of respective phases and the linear conductors are subjected to welding, it is necessary to crush a joining portion into a flat shape in order to secure a joint area. Accordingly, the number of parts increases and a crimping process becomes necessary, thereby an increase in the manufacturing cost.
For this reason, it is considered to use a bus bar having higher rigidity than a linear conductor as a power line for connecting a rotating electric machine and an external power source. According to this configuration, a joining process can be simplified and the durability after assembly can be improved. On the other hand, when there are variations in the position and posture of bus bars when assembling, the joining quality between the bus bars and coils of respective phases deteriorates.